Lady Marmalade
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: Not for people who don't have a sense a humor, or like boys in drag. 'Nuff said! Well, except for the fact that the song does not belong to me, nor the characters! Revised! Now with Sanderson!


Lady Marmalade

Not for people who don't have a sense a humor, or like the characters in drag. 'Nuff said! Well, except for the fact that the song does not belong to me, nor the characters!

Wanda stands in front of red curtains, dressed in black leather. She grins and slides off the stage, starting off the introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rouge!"

The curtains finally part, showing a glittery stage. Stairs lead up to the second part, where there is many lit hearts being framed by the neon Moulin Rouge sigh above it. The lighting is gorgeous to look at as the music starts, and someone starts singing while snapping their fingers to the rhythm.

"Where's all my soul sisters? Let me hear ya'll flow sisters..." Three more voices join in, blending with the first very nicely.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister (oh) Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister..." A young man dances seductively in the shadows before he slides upwards and starts strutting down the stairs, singing. It turns out to be Danny, who is wearing a dark blue corset with black mini shorts while dark blue stockings adorn his thighs and long gloves cover his arms. Blue feathers are in his hair as he spins and shakes his body while swinging the riding crop in his hand.

"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge...struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, 'Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?' Oh, uh huh..." Danny slides down once again, touches the floor and gets back up to toss his head as he continues singing.

"Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da...hey hey hey..." He half-moaned.

"Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here..." The chorus came on.

"Here..." Danny purred as he swung the riding crop again, winking at the audience.

"Mocha Chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah) Creole Lady Marmalade..." Sanderson comes again, adding in,

"What what, what what..."

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? (ah, oh) Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah..." Danny walks off to the side and allows Cosmo to strut next onto the stage while the others sing "Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister..." in the background.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up..." He wore a top hat, bracelets, and dark green lacy lingerie as he sat on a stool with his legs slightly parted.

"...Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. Upon her black satin sheets..." He pulls a long piece of cloth from under the chair and snaps it like a whip in the air. He swings his hips slowly around and tilts his hat down over one eye.

"...I swear he started to freak yeah..." Cosmo kicks the stool over and dances while running a hand over his chest.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada...da-da-da...Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here...here ohooh yea yeah...Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)...Creole lady Marmalade..." He crooned and moved his hips.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"Ce soir, what what what..." Sanderson crooned, running his hands through his hair.

"...Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" The pixie finally struts, pushing the others aside playfully as he seductively walks down the stairs. He wore a silver top with silk lingerie and thigh high stockings as lacy negligee flows behind him. Diamond pins adorn his hair, bringing out his amethyst eyes.

"Yea, yea, uh. We come through with the money and the garter belt, let 'em know we got that cake. Straight up the gate, we independent women, some mistakes us for whores. I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours?'" He smirked, throwing fake cash at the audience. He moved his body, feeling the rhythm as he did so. He threw a bouquet of roses over his shoulder after he smelled them.

"Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry...I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari. High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes, four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge..."

"Hey sisters, soul sisters...better get that dough sisters..." Timmy, Cosmo, and Danny sang.

"We drink wine with diamonds in the glass, by the case the meaning of expensive taste," Sanderson continued, grabbing a diamond necklace from the side of the stage.

"You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya (come on) Mocha Chocolata...what? Creole Lady Marmalade...one more time c'mon now..." He said, nodding his head at the audience before he turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Marmalade..." Everyone froze where they were at.

"Ooh..." Timmy crooned.

"Lady Marmalade..."

"Ooh yeah..."

"Marmalade...

"Noo...hey...hey...hey!" Timmy was the the last to walk onto the stage, dressed comfortly in a dark pink corset, and black lingerie. He ran his hands over his hips in the middle, throwing his arms up.

"Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey...colour of café au lait (all right)...Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, 'More (more) more (more) more (more)!" Timmy sang louder, taking off his gloves and swinging it above him. Cosmo joined him in the next few lines, harmonizing with him.

"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5..."

"9 to 5..." Timmy crooned.

"...Livin' the grey flannel life..." Danny added melodically as Timmy twirls his gloves in his hands.

"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep..." All four of them strut to the front of the stage, singing together.

"...More (more) more (more) more (more)!" They all started dancing in unison like true Moulin Rouge dancers.

"Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya da da..."

"Da daeaea yea!" Cosmo and Timmy sang.

"Gitchie, gitchie, ya ya here (ooh)" They give coy looks as they dove downwards and came back up.

"Mocha Chocolata ya ya..."

"Ohh oh!" Danny half-moaned. At that point, Timmy took the center as he belted out the next words soulfully.

"Creole Lady Marmalade...!" They once again came together, this time confetti dropping down onto them as they moved like silk.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" Timmy sings the chorus by himself while the others harmonize.

"Ce soir..." The green-haired fairy threw a coy look.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"

"All my sistas yea..." The halfa sings.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"Ce soir..." The pixie purred.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi?"

"C'Mon! uh" Wanda comes out once again, flipping open a diamond encrusted fan and introduces the singers. Sanderson and Cosmo belly dance before Wanda speaks again.

"Timmy!"

"Oh yeah ooh..." Timmy sings as he tosses his arms upward.

"Cosmo!"

"Lady Marmalade..." He walks to the front of the stage again, still wearing the top hat.

"Sanderson!"

"Hey...hey...uh uh uh uh uh uh uh!" He whips his head back and slides his hands down his hips.

"Danny!"

"Oh oh ooooh..." He smiles before all four of them turn around and walk up up the stairs.

"Rot wilder baby..." Wanda grins.

"...Baby..."

"Moulin Rouge..."

"Oh!"

"Misdemeanour here..." Wanda finishes. They threw up their hands as more confetti came down on them.

"Creole Lady Marmalade...ooh yes ah!" The stage went dark for a few minutes before the lights came back on. The four bishounen looked seriously p'oed as they stared at the one person audience in the front row. Me.

"That was great guys! Seriously disturbing, but funny nonetheless!" I grin at them.

"Can't believe you'd actually agree to go along with it!" Danny glared at me.

"What are you talking about? You forced us!" Everyone else agreed as I just sit there, laughing silently at them.

"Well, at least you won't have to do it anymore...I got it on tape!" I beam up at them. Silence.

"GET HER!" They yell, and I duck as two magic blasts, ghost powers, and a baseball bat came flying towards me.

"EEK! I knew I shouldn't have said it out loud!" I said as I bolt away with four angry guys chasing after me.

The End!


End file.
